You'll Be in My Heart
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy Songfic drabble #5 - Andy thinks about Sam and a big change in their lives


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and You'll Be in My Heart belongs to Phil Collins.

A.N. I have always loved this song but I have not heard it in a while. I heard it tonight and immediately started writing. In the beginning I wasn't thinking about a particular couple and when I finished, I decided not to change anything from the beginning but it is a McSwarek future fiction.

_Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_She heard the baby crying as soon as the crying started. It still amazed her that she had always been a sound sleeper and now, at the slightest whimper, she was up and heading to the nursery to check on her daughter.

She slipped into the nursery and gently lifted her daughter from the cradle, singing softly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand hold it tight _

She slipped her index finger into her daughter's hand. With her other hand, she stroked her daughter's cheek, thinking how proud her husband would be of their little family.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

She would protect her daughter from all the gossip, from all the hateful words, until her husband returned. But right now, she had to concentrate on trying to get her daughter to stop crying.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm_

She still couldn't believe that this small bundle in her arms was her baby. She shifted to get a more comfortable grip, thinking that she would never be like her mother. Her arms would always be a safe haven for her child (and possibly children).

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

This bond she had with her daughter, it would never be broken.

She stopped singing for a second to whisper lovingly to her daughter "stop crying sweetie. Mommy's got you."

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_

She wished her husband were here. He had gone undercover and a few days later she had realized she was pregnant. The higher ups in his mission decided that his handler should not tell him about her pregnancy because it could jeopardize his mission. She had argued vehemently but lost. He was in her heart always. Now, right next to the permanent spot for her husband was a spot for her little angel.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always _

The last conversation she had with her husband before he went undercover would stay with her until he returned safely to her. They had fought; she had not wanted him to go. But he knew he was always in her heart, just as she knew she was always in his heart. Even though they had fought, he told her he loved her and she should stay safe. She told him the same. She just wished he would return home soon so he could discover that he had someone else who belonged in his heart, always.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
_

Her friends didn't understand. They couldn't fathom how she was so calm about the whole situation. They couldn't understand when she had chosen a name and insisted that her husband was okay with the name. They questioned her judgment. They didn't realize that one time she and her husband had actually discussed baby names and the name she chose was the girl's name that he said he liked. They didn't realize that he was always in her heart, a part of him was always with her, reminding her to stay calm and that she didn't need to fake anything.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_

She glanced down at her daughter. The sobbing was subsiding. She moved to the window, overlooking their backyard. From the day she found out she was pregnant, her baby held a place in her heart. She never thought that she would love anyone as much as her husband, but that changed one week ago, when the nurse placed her baby in her arms. She realized that he would have felt the same way.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
_

She knew that time was the cure. With time, her husband, her baby's father, would return. With time, her friends would see that she was right. Her friends would see why she wouldn't leave her baby right now; her daughter was a connection to her husband.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
_

She knew that he would return. Hopefully sooner than later. With time, she knew she would have to let go, she would have to return to work, to the real world. And with time, her baby girl would grow up and she would have to let her baby girl make her own mistakes. But she, and her husband, would raise a strong child, a child who would know the difference between right and wrong. Her family would show everyone that things really did work out in the end.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more _

She glanced down and noticed that her daughter's eyes were closed. Sighing she lowered her voice a notch and finished singing. The song connected her to her daughter and connected both of them to her husband. With her daughter asleep, she let a stray tear fall, she missed him so much.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

The door opened slowly. She almost didn't hear it. Assuming it was Traci, she didn't turn. The person walked into the room and soon, two strong, muscled arms were wrapped around her, mindful of the baby. "Hey Bambi."

"Sam" she leaned back. She couldn't speak, tears filled her eyes.

He kissed her cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder, eyes on their daughter. "They told me as soon as I got back. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"I wanted to tell you. I told them that it was wrong."

"I know love. It wasn't your fault. He turned her around and kissed her gently.

She maneuvered so that when she broke the kiss, their daughter was in his arms. "Her name's Katelyn" she whispered.

She heard his sharp intake of breath. "You remembered?" he murmured.

She latched her arm through his and leaned against him. "Of course."

He turned to look at her. "You two will be in my heart for always and forever." He kissed her forehead gently as she realized that he must have heard the tail end of her singing their daughter to sleep and recognized the song.

She smiled. "Well, you're here so now I have no reason to cry."

* * *

Let me know what you think – reviews make my day and inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
